


On Top of Things

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Category: Pro Wrestling
Genre: M/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disfunction abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains strong language, a little mild kink and humor. Also, it was written November 25, 2012

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“I said yes!”

Kane and Daniel Bryan stood beside a Ford Escort, their stances confrontational. They glared daggers at one another as they shouted into each other’s faces.

“I’m going to drive!” Daniel yelled, poking a finger into Kane’s chest.

Kane bared his teeth at the smaller man, catching the finger and jerking it backwards, eliciting a howl of pain. “I’m driving!”

“You big, red freak!” Daniel hissed, punching him in the ribs, which only served to hurt his own hand, Kane’s midsection being as hard as marble. He shook his hand out, glaring up at his tag team partner. “No nooky for you tonight.”

Kane scowled at this, planting his fists on his hips belligerently. “Let me get this straight,” he said in a grim tone, his eyes narrowed into glittering slits. “If I don’t let you drive, you cut me off?”

Daniel tilted his chin at a defiant angle, his smirk half-smug, half-petulant. “Yes.”

“That’s blackmail,” Kane snarled, taking a step toward the other man, his hands opening and closing as if they wanted to feel bones crushing between them.

“That’s such an ugly word,” Daniel admonished with a pout.

“But that’s what it is,” Kane accused.

Daniel smiled sweetly up at him. “Yes, but it’s such an ugly word, isn’t it?” With that, he snagged the keys from Kane’s pocket and danced away, grinning his triumph as he unlocked the driver’s side door and climbed in.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were arguing about where to park. When they got up to their room, they bickered about who would get the shower first, then who’d get the remote.

Finally, Kane had enough and took the remote and hurled it against the wall where it broke into several pieces. “Now…neither of us will have it,” he snapped, crossing his arms over his bare chest and smiling with satisfaction at Daniel’s indignant expression.

“We’re gonna have to pay for that, you jackass,” Daniel said furiously. “And it’s not coming out of my pocket.

Kane’s jaw tensed with anger. “You were the one that started all this mess, so you should have to pay for it.”

Daniel looked incredulous. “I started it? I started it!” he shouted, his hands balling into fists as he stomped up to the big man. “Bend down so I can punch you in the nose, you big, dumb goof!”

“Dumb?” he yelled, reaching out and twisting a hand in Daniel’s pajama top and shaking him like a rag doll. “Call me that again…I dare you!”

Daniel felt a little of his rage wither at Kane’s menacing tone, but he struggled to hide it with bravado. “Dumb, dumb, dumb,” he chanted, giving him his most disdainful glare. “And you’re ugly, too.” He cringed as he said that, knowing how sensitive Kane was about that subject, but he was just so freaking pissed at him, his mouth was running on automatic.

Kane stilled, his eyes becoming empty and cold as he stared down at Daniel. “What did you say?” His tone was almost pleasant, but for the bite of steel beneath.

Daniel swallowed with an audible click. “N-nothing. I didn’t say anything.” He tried to back up, but Kane still had hold of his top, so he was forced to remain where he was.

Kane watched Daniel squirm under his hard stare for long moments before he spoke again. “You will take that back,” he stated softly. “You will take that back, or…”

Daniel’s eyes widened slightly at the implied threat. “O-or what?” He didn’t really want to know, since whatever Kane said, he knew he wouldn’t like it.

Kane was silent for another few minutes. “I think I’ll leave that to your imagination,” he said in that quiet tone. “Whatever I say can’t be worse than whatever your mind will conjure up.”

Daniel thought of several things Kane could do to him and his throat clamped on the whimper that wanted to crawl out. “Look, I didn’t really mean that crack,” he said earnestly, hoping to mollify the monster. “I was just pissed at you and wanted to lash out.” He searched his face for any sign that he was forgiven, but saw none. “All good now?” he asked hopefully, stroking his fingers over the fisted hand in his pajama top. “I know, how about I give you one of my special massages,” he suggested, hoping that would entice Kane from this current mood, almost frightened when he got like this.

Kane stared at him a while longer before slowly releasing Daniel and moving to the bed. He stretched out on his belly, resting his head on his crossed arms.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief and hurried to his suitcase for the massage oil. He then removed his pajama top, not wanting to get oil on it. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Kane’s thighs. He studied the big man’s back as he opened the bottle and poured the thick oil into his palm. The muscles were flexing and bunching with tension. The display made his stomach flip, as it always did, but he stubbornly ignored it, concentrating on relaxing those muscles. He warmed the oil between his palms before laying his hands on Kane’s shoulders, feeling him stiffen at his touch. “Shhh,” Daniel murmured as he slowly began digging his fingers into the rock-hard tension in his neck and shoulders. Once he’d smoothed it away there, he worked his way down, sliding his knuckles down the length of his spine, smiling when Kane arched his back in pleasure. That was a good sign. He pressed his thumbs into the muscles of his lower back, knowing that’s where Kane carried a lot of his stress, relishing the soft moan this caused as the tension just flowed out of him. “Feel better, baby?” he asked, skimming his palms up his back to his neck, inscribing slow, sensuous circles at the base of his skull…a spot he knew drove him crazy.

Kane sank into the massage, almost dozing at the feel of Daniel’s nimble, strong fingers smoothing his stress away. When he began stroking his neck, however, he became wide awake…and as hard as a diamond. “Daniel…” he husked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Hmmm?” Daniel smirked as he continued to press his thumbs up and down the nape of his neck in slow glides.

Kane’s breathing became quick and shallow. “Daniel, keep doing that and I’m gonna…gonna…”

Daniel never altered his ministrations. He did, however, add his rocking hips to the mix, bending down to lick his ear. “Do it, baby,” he rasped, digging his thumbs into the hollow just beneath the skull.

Kane groaned, his hands gripping the pillow until his knuckles were white as he ground himself into the mattress. When Daniel pressed hard in that spot on his neck, he cried out, hips bucking into the bed as he came in a rush. He sagged into the bed bonelessly, panting harshly.

Daniel eased his fingers away, caressing a hand down Kane’s side soothingly. He nuzzled his neck, licking the perspiration from his jaw. “Now do you feel better?” he murmured.

Kane grunted drowsily, raising his shoulder in a half-shrug at the tickle of Daniel’s goate over his skin.

Daniel nipped Kane’s earlobe. “Can I fuck you now?” he asked hoarsely.

Kane frowned. “It’s my turn,” he said muzzily, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back, several cracks like machine gun rattle rippling down his spine. “You topped last time.”

“Did not,” Daniel contradicted. “That was the other night, don’t you remember…the movie, then-“

“No…” Kane interjected, his ire rising at Daniel’s revising history. “You’re thinking about last week. Thursday you topped, then Friday-“

“No…” Daniel shook his head firmly. “Friday we didn’t do anything because of that match. You topped on Saturday, so now I get to top.”

Kane rolled onto his side, forcing Daniel off of him. “Did you forget about Sunday?” he glared at him, willing him to give up and declare him right.

“No! No! No!” he shouted at him. “It’s my turn and you know it!”

Kane sat up, his anger returning in full force as he shoved his soiled boxers off his hips and flung them across the room. “Either I top, or you don’t get any at all.”

Daniel spluttered in outrage. “You can’t do that!”

Kane smiled sweetly at him. “Yes, I can.”

Daniel opened his mouth to tell him in no uncertain terms what he could do with his ultimatum when there was a pounding on the door. They both looked at it with a scowl at the interruption.

“Who is it?” they both snarled, then glared at each other.

“Vince McMahon.”

They blinked at each other in surprise.

“Vince?” Daniel whispered. “What does he want?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Kane hissed “Why don’t you go find out, moron.”

Daniel glowered at him, reaching out and yanking Kane’s hair, eliciting a yelp. Daniel bounced off the bed and out of reach of Kane’s grasping hands, giving him a smug grin as he scurried to the door and opened it.

“What the hell’s going on in here?” Vince growled, looking between the two men in irritation. “Linda and I are trying to sleep and all we hear are you two bickering.”

Daniel shot a look over at Kane. “Kane won’t let me top him.”

“It’s not his turn,” Kane said immediately.

“Is too.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is-“

“Shut the fuck up!” Vince bellowed. When he had their attention, he cleared his throat and continued in a softer tone. “If you two children don’t settle down, Daddy’s gonna spank you and make you stand in the corner for the rest of the night, is that understood?”

Both Kane and Daniel stared at Vince in consternation. They didn’t know whether he was kidding or not. His expression certainly didn’t give them a clue.

“Uh, we’ll try and be more quiet,” Daniel said, darting a glance to Kane, who nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Vince sighed and turned to leave. “Good night, boys.”

Daniel glared at Kane when he shut the door. “See what you did?” he hissed.

Kane stared at him in stunned anger. Me? You were the one yelling at the top of your lungs. You need to learn how to curb that temper of yours.”

Daniel stalked back to the bed and poked a finger into Kane’s chest, something he was well aware Kane hated. “You should talk, Mr. I-like-to-scare-little-kids-and-beat-up-Santa.”

Kane grinned suddenly. “That’s not anger. That’s entertainment.”

Daniel threw his hands up in exasperation. “You’re impossible,” he huffed, pacing the floor by the bed, mumbling to himself.

Kane watched Daniel fume for a few minutes, his own anger having faded away, another emotion rising to the fore. “Daniel?”

Daniel didn’t act like he heard him, lost in his inner world.

“Danny?” Kane purred, reaching out to catch his wrist as he passed by.

Daniel swung around, ready to spit venom, but the words died in his throat at the look in Kane’s eyes. He swallowed with difficulty.

Kane tugged Daniel closer, pulling him onto the bed and into his lap. “If I promise to let you top the next two times, will you let me…” He stroked a hand over Daniel’s lean chest.

Daniel shuddered under Kane’s touch, his head falling back in bliss. “Next two times?” he asked dreamily, his arms already creeping up to link around Kane’s neck. “Promise?”

Kane answered him with a long, wet, toe-curling kiss.

***

Vince, returned from his trip next door, removed his robe and slipped into bed.

“What was all that about?” Linda asked, turning a page in the magazine she was perusing.

Vince rolled his eyes and sighed. “Can you believe it? Those two were arguing about who gets to be on top.”

Linda chuckled, closing her magazine and laying it on the nightstand before switching out the light. “I swear, I don’t know how those two manage to stay together.”

Vince grumbled agreement, already starting to doze off.

The room is quiet for a time…

Then a soft knocking can be heard…which started getting louder and louder. Then moans and shouted words…then the clear chant of “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

When the banging subsided, Linda switched on the light and looked at Vince, who was looking back at her.

“I thought you talked to them.”

“I did,” Vince said darkly.

“Well, I guess they decided who would be on top,” Linda mused with wry amusement.

Vince smiled at her lazily. “Care to follow their lead, sweetheart?”

Linda gave him a bright smile and reached for the light again. “Sure, honey, but I get to be on top.”


End file.
